A Kunoichi's Sacrifice
by JustALittleTwisted
Summary: During a mission to save Hinata from Orochimaru, a group of Konoha-nin are captured in an ambush by Sound. Beaten and tied up the Konoha shinobi can only wait for their inevitable executions. platonic SakuraXKakashi WARNING: RAPE/Character death. One Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A Kunoichi's Sacrifice

Sakura looked around at her teammates, all just as equally beaten up as she was. They'd never been in a worse situation, and they all knew it.

They were on a rescue mission to save Hyuga Hinata, who had been captured by Orochimaru two weeks prior. Tsunade had sent out a team of eight; Neji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Gai, Naruto, Kakashi, and herself as the medic.

As soon as they had crossed the border into Sound they were ambushed by over thirty enemy-nin.

Between the eight of them, they were able to take out twenty-five, but after exhausting themselves the remaining ten Sound-nin were able to over power them.

Which brings us to their current situation.

They were all laid out, spread eagle, in a half circle around their enemies' campfire, with their legs and hands (that were tied together above their heads) anchored to the ground with chakra suppressing ropes.

By the looks on her teammates' faces, Sakura knew instantly that she wasn't the only one without a plan.

She turned her head to the side to eye Kakashi, who was tied up beside her. He had been ganged up on more than any of them, and had taken a kunai to the thigh, and was currently bleeding out.

All Sakura needed was to get her hands free, and with the rest of her chakra she'd be able to save him. The problem was, the ropes could not be wiggled out of, and they were minutes away from execution.

The remaining enemy-nin now stood over them like vultures, hungry for blood. They each were twirling the kunai that they were to use to kill them in front of them, attempting to intimidate the tied up shinobi even more.

They were just waiting for their cue from the leader - Sakura turned her eyes to him - a huge nin with scars criss crossing his ugly face. She looked away when he turned his gaze to leer at her, like he'd been doing for the past ten minutes.

She wasn't the only one to notice the lustful gleam in his eyes when he wracked his gaze across her. Naruto, on her other side, scooted as close as he could get to her, and glared back at him.

Sakura gazed into Naruto's face as he leaned toward her protectively. Of everyone there, she was more sorry for him. He had just proposed to Hinata a week before her kidnapping, and if they failed retrieving her - which was looking like a very big possibility - she was very likely to die at the hands of Orochimaru.

She knew he was more worried about what would happen to her if he didn't get to her in time than the likelihood that he was only minutes away from his own death.

Sakura was pulled from her thoughts when she suddenly felt Kakashi and Naruto stiffen on either side of her. She glanced at their faces, and followed their line of vision.

The large leader, who had continued to glower at her, was now slowly making his way toward her, with a dark look in his eyes.

All the activity and chatter around the camp fire came to a stop, as everyone became still and looked over at their captain as he crouched down in front of Sakura's feet.

"You are a very pretty little thing." The lust seeping off his every word sent shivers down Sakura's spine.

"Get away from her!" Naruto screamed as he tried to kick him away.

The large nin ignored him, and continued to rake his eyes across Sakura's body. "I might have some use for you before we kill you and your friends."

This triggered a few darks laughs from his team, and a lot of swearing and threats made from her own.

Before Sakura knew it, she was being torn from her anchored position between Naruto and Kakashi, and with her hands still tied together was dragged into the center of their half circle.

The Konoha males began struggling and swearing, Naruto the loudest.

"Don't," came a deep strangled plea, and Sakura looked over to see Kakashi, who was on the verge of passing out staring straight into the eyes of the nin standing over Sakura.

"Don't," he repeated. "She's a virgin."

Suddenly it was very quiet. The enemy-nin, who were moments ago gleefully cheering on their captain, stopped to observe his reaction. Rape among nin was looked down upon, even by some of the most dangerous nin, and rape of a virgin was even worse.

The leader looked around at his fellow Sound-nin, and then back down at Sakura, who was currently trying to scoot backwards toward Kakashi and Naruto. Seeing the terrified expression on Sakura's face must have turned his predator mode on, because he smiled down at her like she was a piece of meet he was hungry to devour.

He crouched down next to Sakura's head, and began running his thumb across her cheek. Without looking away from her face he spoke to Kakashi with a menacing grin, "good, she'll scream more."

"Bastard!" Kakashi's voice was barely more than a whisper now.

"No!" Naruto screamed.

"We'll kill you!" Kiba yelled, which made the Sound-nin around them start laughing again.

The others added their own insults, but it hardly deterred the large nin as he grabbed Sakura by the hair and dragged her back to the center of the their campsite. He dropped her head to the ground and crouched over her again.

Tears had started streaming out of Sakura's eyes as he began running his hand across her body.

"Please," Sakura whispered through her tears. "Please don't."

This caused him to turn his gaze back to her face. He stared into her pleading eyes, and then followed the trail of tears leading down her cheek to her chin. He bent forward and began sucking and licking up the tears, starting at her chin, and going up her cheek.

Sakura began to shake uncontrollably, and the men of her team started yelling even louder. Once he reached her eye, he started trailing back down toward her neck.

While his mouth was preoccupied with her neck, he move his hand to the zipper of her red shirt and with a sharp yank, that actually tore the zipper off, Sakura's shirt was now open wide with only her bindings keeping her modest.

Her teammates yells of protest became a roar in the background as Sakura's thoughts turned frantic. She'd rather they kill her now than put her through this.

Still sucking and biting at her neck, the Sound-nin trailed his hand back up her stomach, and then began fondling her covered breast.

Sakura let out a choked whimper as his fondling and pinching became rough. Sakura lifted her tied up hands to her chest to try to push his hand away, but he grabbed her hands with his other unoccupied hand and held them down above her head.

Using his hand that was groping her, he reached down to the holster on his upper thigh, and pulled out a knife. Fingering the knife, he pulled his lips away from Sakura's throat, and took one look at her bindings before, with one quick slash, he cut them straight down the center of her breasts.

The noise around her became a deafening roar of yells, threats, and jeers of encouragement as her breasts were exposed. Sakura could hear Naruto, a few feet above her head, sobbing his threats.

"Please no," Sakura's began to beg again in a small voice.

But her pleas fell on deaf ears as the scarred nin dipped his head and claimed the nipple on her left breast as his hand continued groping her right breast. Sakura repressed a scream as his teeth clamped down on her nipple. He began to bite and suck until she felt her own warm blood slide down into the valley between her breasts.

Lifting his head he threw one leg over her hips, so he was straddling her, and moved his mouth to her other breast. He swapped the hands holding hers above her head, and began groping her sore and bloodied breast with his other hand.

Sakura began to wither, and bite down on her lip, as he bit down hard on her other nipple. She turned her face away, and made eye contact with Kakashi's visible eye. She could see her own anguish reflected in his face.

She turned her gaze to Naruto, who had his head tilted back, no longer looking at her. She couldn't hear him - she had somehow blocked out all noises - but she could see his body shaking with sobs.

She looked at her other teammates, and they had also turned their heads away. They too were shaking - from anger or sobs, she wasn't sure.

The Sound-nin lifted his head from her breast, and followed her line of vision. Suddenly he sat up, still straddling her hips, and pointed to his fellow Sound shinobi.

"Make them watch."

"No!" Sakura screamed, suddenly able to find her voice. "Don't! Please!"

But the enemy-nin ignored her, as seven of them crouched down by the heads of her teammates and forcefully turned their faces back in her direction. Some of them were even using their fingers to keep their eyes open.

Once all eyes were back on them, the large nin turned his gaze back to Sakura. Both of her breasts by now were cover in blood, and it was trailing down her stomach. With his free hand, he reached for his knife again, and with a dark, lustful look in his eyes, he began hacking at her skirt. Once her skirt was torn off he did the same to her shorts and then her underwear.

Sobs were now wracking Sakura's body as she cried her protests. "Please, don't make them watch!"

Sakura looked back at Naruto, and she suddenly wished she hadn't. Tears were streaming off his chin as he tried to turn his head away, out of the grasp of the nin crouched behind him. It looked like it was more painful for him than it was for her.

When she heard a soft rustle of clothing, she looked back and watched as he jerked his pants down. Sakura closed her eyes and another wave of sobs wracked her body. She tried to fight when she felt him spread her knees, but she was took weak.

As soon as he was in between her legs she felt his tip nudge her opening and then he slammed his length into her.

Sakura arched her back and screamed as she felt something tear inside her. He was brutal. Each thrust sent a spasm of pain shooting up her body. She withered, and cried, and screamed, and begged, as her teammates attempted to look away.

Her screams eventually subsided, and she lay limp as he continued to drive into her.

Kakashi never felt the urge to kill someone more.

After what felt like hours to Kakashi, the large nin grunted, emptying into Sakura, and then pulled away. He stood and pulled his pants up. Without even looking at the girl at his feet, he turned and walked back to the campfire, sat down, and began sharpening his kunai.

Sakura, who had been silently crying, turned over on her side and began dragging herself toward Naruto and Kakashi, both of whom had been released from the Sound-nin, who were now going about their business as if nothing had happened.

Once between them, both nin leaned their chests against her, to try to comfort her as well as attempt to hide her nudity from the leering nin around them.

Sakura's shaky hands skimmed over Kakashi vest cover chest, as if she were trying to hug him, but couldn't because her hands were tied together. He would have given anything to get his hands free to wrap his arms around her in that moment.

As he gazed down at Sakura, who had her face shoved into his vest, and Naruto, who was crying into her dirt covered haired, he finally understood what Sakura was doing. She wasn't making a feeble attempt at hugging him, she was discreetly searching his pockets for a weapon.

He felt her reach into the pocket where he kept a vial of chakra-induced explosive chemical that, when infused with chakra, could be set off at any time with a series of hand signs.

He could tell Sakura had a very small amount of chakra in her system that had not been suppressed by her bonds, which would be enough to charge the chemical, but there was no way, without her hands free, that she could set if off.

He felt the vial leave his pocket and felt an almost imperceptible spike in chakra, as Sakura used what little chakra she had in her fingers to charge the chemical. Then he watched as young kunoichi discreetly reached above their heads and poured just a little on the ropes binding his and Naruto's hands, making sure to keep from getting any on their skin.

When she was done she slid her hands back down in between their bodies. As he gazed around to make sure no one else had noticed - Naruto was still oblivious, sobbing into her hair - he could feel her shifting next to him.

He tried to angle his head to see what she was doing with the rest of the chemical when a hand reached out of nowhere and grabbed Sakura's hair. With a jerk the Sound-nin leaning over them tilted Sakura's head upward toward him.

Kakashi held his breath. She must have been caught some how. It must have been the slight spike in chakra. But he was proven wrong when the nin spoke.

"It'd be sad to let a pretty thing like you to go to waste." He paused to drink in what he could see of her body that wasn't being covered by Kakashi and Naruto. "I think the rest of us need to have our fun with you now." There were murmurs and words of agreement from above them.

In his weak state, Kakashi hadn't noticed the crowd of shinobi standing over them, all leering down at Sakura's trembling body.

Naruto and Kakashi tried to protect Sakura by sandwiching her further in between them, but, like their leader, this Sound-nin grabbed hold of Sakura's hair and pulled her from between them and dumped her back in the same spot in the center of their campsite.

Kakashi was shaking with rage as all nine of them surrounded Sakura, blocking her from his view. He heard the sound of a zipper and Sakura's soft whimpers as one of them descended upon her.

"Man," a deep voice said between grunts. "She's wet."

"I guess she likes us," another voice added with a laugh.

Kakashi kept his eyes closed and tried to block out the sound of their grunts and Sakura's cries. He couldn't take this. This was worse than any torture he'd ever experienced.

After each of them had their turn with Sakura they stepped away, and her team was able to catch a view of her between their legs. She currently had her hands pulled to her chest and was trying to curl up into a fetal position. Her legs were shaking from the strain her body was just put through. She had bite marks and bruises all over her, and Kakashi could see blood, among other things, spread across her inner thighs.

The leader, finally finished with sharpening his kunai, step toward Sakura and the Sound-nin standing over her.

"We've had enough fun. Let's get this over with."

The other nin grunted their agreement and turned around. Blood lust was in their eyes as they started walking toward the victim of their choice, while two of them stood back, content with just watching the show.

Kakashi turned his eyes to Sakura. The Sound-nin's captain was crouched over her, gently running his kunai across her cheek. As he watched her, Sakura's shaking body suddenly stilled, and faster than the large nin could react, reached out with one suddenly untied hand, grabbed the kunai that was pressed against her cheek, angled it toward him, while it was still in his slack grip, and shoved it up and into his throat.

The sound of their captains gurgled gasp caught the Sound-nin's attention. They all stopped, just a few feet in front of the Konoha-nin, and spun around just in time to see their captain slump lifelessly to the ground, and the pink-haired kunoichi, now sitting up, angled her herself towards them.

Before anyone could react, she performed a quick series of hand seals while shrieking with a raspy voice, "see you in hell you sons of bitches!"

An instant later all the Konoha-nin were blinded by multiple bright flashes, and the sound of small explosions and screams rippled over them. A moment later, after Kakashi's vision cleared, he took in the carnage.

All nine of the Sound-nin were either dead or dying. It looked like the lower half of their torsos had been torn off. Intestines, entrails, blood, and bodies parts were strewn across the campsite.

"Shit! What just happened?!" Naruto cried, sitting up.

Surprised Naruto looked down at his now-free hands and then back at where his hands had been anchored to the ground. Kakashi followed his line of site and found, like Naruto's, his ropes had been burnt off him.

He pulled his arms down, and then slowly tried to sit up, but the blood loss was getting to him, and fell back, too dizzy to sit up. He angled his head, trying to find Sakura, and spotted her pink-hair.

She was laying on the ground, curled back up in a fetal position, and it looked like she was withering in pain.

_Is she hurt?_

Naruto had leaped up and was currently cutting the bindings on the rest of their team. Kakashi tried to move again, and was able to start dragging himself toward Sakura. When he got close enough he could see blood pooling around her.

He reached her at the same time Naruto and Lee did.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto choked out, as he laid a hand on her trembling shoulder and gently straighten her from her curled position as the remainder of their team gathered around them.

There were gasps and swears as they all looked down at Sakura's battered form. There was a big chunk torn out of her inner thigh, and blood was gushing from it.

Kakashi could see that Sakura was in excruciating pain, but she was biting down on her lower lip to keep from screaming.

"Sakura-chan...what, what happened?" Naruto cried frantically hovering over her without any idea how to help.

Sakura shook her head, not answering Naruto's questioning, and extended a shaky hand toward Kakashi.

"Kakashi," she called in a choked whisper.

Kakashi scooted closer to her, and grabbed her hand. From this angle he got a better look at her wound. It looked like a part of her leg had been burned away. He also spotted Sakura's cut ropes laid on the ground in front of her, and next to them was a piece of glass from the vial she had taken from his pocket.

_She must have used the glass to hack away at her ropes while they were raping her._

Kakashi looked down when he felt Sakura pull her hand free from his grasp. She leaned toward his leg with a grimace and placed one hand over the wound on his thigh that was still gushing blood.

The breath caught in his throat as he felt Sakura's warm chakra invade he body, and quickly heal his wound. He grabbed her hand to stop her. "Sakura you'll need your chakra to heal yourself."

But it was too late, she had already healed him. Her body slumped weakly to the ground just as Naruto laid his jacket over her. She shook her head weakly, her eyes closed, and whispered, "I'd need a lot more chakra than that to heal this large a wound."

Naruto and Lee were both crouched over her crying.

"Sakura-chan what happened?" Naruto pleaded.

But Kakashi already knew what happened. Before the Sound-nin dragged her back to rape her again, Sakura had poured the chemical all over her inner thighs and crotch, so whomever touched her there would get the chemical on them.

She must have still had a trace of the chemical on her inner thigh when she performed the jutsu.

Kakashi looked up to see Gai kneel down next to Sakura and place a hand over her wound, attempting to stop the flow of blood.

Sakura, with her eyes still closed, gave a small smile and whispered through ragged breaths, "don't worry about it Gai-san, there's nothing anyone can do, I've already lost too much blood."

"Don't say that!" Lee pleaded.

Sakura, still softly smiling, grabbed Lee's hand and squeezed it gently and let go. With her other shaky hand she reached for Naruto, who gripped it like it was a life line.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice was clogged with tears.

"You have to promise me...you have to promise to leave me and save Hinata-chan."

Naruto bent his head to sob into her neck. "I can't...you're not going to die!"

Sakura weakly opened her eyes and looked down at the blood head bent over her. She bent her head, kissed him softly, and spoke into his hair.

"I love you Naruto, I want you to be happy and marry Hinata-chan and have happy little blond-haired and white-eyed babies."

Naruto's breathing started coming out in gasps. "I love you too Sakura-chan."

Sakura laid her head back onto the ground, and turned to her suddenly clouded gaze up at Kakashi. Kakashi scooted closer, and gripped her free hand. Sakura lifted their clasped hands and kissed the back of Kakashi's.

"I love you too Kakashi."Her voice was barely more than a whisper, but Kakashi could see the overwhelming emotion in her dimming eyes.

Kakashi leaned forward, pulled his mask down to his chin, and kissed her forehead for the first time with his uncovered lips.

"I love you too," he whispered, finally allowing a tear to escape from his eye.

When he pulled back Sakura was still lightly smiling but her eyes were closed, and she was no longer breathing.

-XXX-

So I've had this idea in my head for a while. I was planning on it being a multi chapter story, but I'm busy writing The Desired and I have a few other stories lined up. If I get enough demand to continue I might write more, but for now just assume that Sakura dies.

Please review, I would love to know what you think.

-JustALittleTwisted


End file.
